


just for a moment

by likethatfullsun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, noren being in love, pure fluff, renjun can not stop talking about lee jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethatfullsun/pseuds/likethatfullsun
Summary: “Go call your boyfriend, we can take care of the dishes.”“I don’t even know if he’s awake."“Trust me, he’s definitely waiting for you to call him, just go.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145
Collections: noren fic fest round 1





	just for a moment

**Author's Note:**

> this was for prompt #081!! thank you to the prompter for this super cute idea, i absolutely love writing being in love with lee jeno, he is the worlds best boy. thank u to my friend j and r for reading through this and helping me feel like it was ready to be posted, you are the realest of mvps <3
> 
> i hope i did the prompt justice, i changed a couple things but overall i think i kept the spirit of the prompt alive so i hope the prompter likes it!

Two days off didn’t sound like much, but since Renjun's schedule had felt neverending for the last few months, it was nice to have a small break for the Chinese New Year. The main source of his happiness being he would finally get to see his family after months of near radio silence. He tried his hardest to stay in contact with them, or at least his mom, as often as he could, but time didn’t always allow for phone calls and she wasn’t much of a texter to begin with.

While it was nice seeing his family, Renjun felt an extra sense of relief being able to truly not care about what he said or did; to not have cameras around at all times of the day whenever outside of the dorms. Regardless of his happiness of being able to get away from it all for a little, Renjun still missed his members more than he thought he would. Maybe one specifically more than the others, but that was neither here nor there.

The day had started out fairly normal: Renjun’s mom picked him up from the airport after he landed that afternoon, his sister started teasing him the second he walked inside the door, and his dad gave him a hug once he reached the kitchen, so it was business as usual. It didn’t take long for his dad to join Renjun’s sister in teasing him. It only took a few minutes of their tag-teaming before his mom was rounding them up to start prepping for their dinner later that day. He was thankful for the familiar buzz of his family working around each other, easily able to slip back into the routine.

“Jeno told me about this one time when he first became a trainee where Jaemin almost lost a finger because he wouldn’t stop arguing with Donghyuck during dinner prep,” Renjun brought up unprompted while he started slicing some vegetables placed in front of him.

“How is Jeno doing?” His mom asked immediately, and Renjun felt a little like he was floating on air.

“He’s doing well, he told me to tell you he’ll come visit next time.”

His mom gave him a wistful look. “I like that Jeno boy, he makes you happy,” she said before returning to whatever she had been previously doing on the stovetop. Renjun smiled silently to himself before he quickly finished up his own task and handed off the freshly cut ingredients to his dad. Some odd minutes later, while helping his mom and sister set the table, Renjun once again found himself talking without prompting.

“This one time, Jeno and I were setting the table for a dinner with our 127-hyungs and we couldn’t stop debating what the proper way to set a table was and it was such a disaster, we turned it into a race and decided whoever could set the most places their way would win but it ended up being a tie so we made everyone vote.”

His sister stared back with a blank expression for several seconds before shaking her head, urging him to continue. “Well? Who won?”

Renjun played with the hair at the base of his skull sheepishly before smiling. “Ahh, the other members didn’t care as much as we did so they refused to vote. So, no real winner.”

“How is it that everything reminds you of Jeno?” She questioned in return, lifting an eyebrow knowingly.

“It’s not-! Am I not allowed to be smitten with my boyfriend?” Renjun shot back, feeling his face already flushing from embarrassment.

“Ahh, you are, it’s just fun making you admit you’re a loser in love.” She shot him a wink before walking back into the kitchen to grab some cups for the table.

“She’s so annoying.”

“You don’t mean that, you love your sister,” his mom chided from beside him. Renjun rolled his eyes.

“I can think someone’s annoying and still love them,” he responded as his sister walked back into the dining area and shot him a glare.

“I’m not the one bringing up my partner every single second.”

“Yeah, because you have to actually have a partner to be able to talk about them every single second,” Renjun said as he immediately turned and bolted out the back door and into the grassy backyard of his parent’s house, his sister hot on his trail. The two siblings could hear their parents laughing over their children’s antics from the kitchen.

“They never will outgrow the bickering, will they?”

“No, I don’t think they will.”

~

It was about halfway through the meal that Renjun found yet another opportunity to talk about his boyfriend. His dad had been talking about something going on at work, Renjun only understanding about half of the words coming out of his mouth while nodding along and stuffing his face when he heard something about working out.

“Jeno has been going to the gym lately!” Renjun blurted out without thinking and his parents giggled at him while his sister groaned.

“Honey, do you think you might need to call Jeno? You seem to really be missing him,” his mom suggested and Renjun sunk into his seat a little.

“Sorry,” he apologized in a mumble.

“You don’t have to say sorry for anything, I just think you might benefit more from calling and talking to Jeno than just talking about him any chance you have.” She said and when her son started to pout she rolled her eyes dramatically. “You know that isn’t me complaining, Jeno is one of the only boys you’ve dated that I actually have approved of dating my kid.”

Renjun blushed heavily, feeling his whole face heat up in response. “I’ll see if I can call him after dinner.”

The rest of the meal continued without another mention of Jeno but the second the table was cleared and the dishes were being washed, Renjun was being ushered into a separate room by his sister.

“Go call your boyfriend, we can take care of the dishes.” Renjun narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. “You just have to wash them after breakfast tomorrow.” There was the catch.

“I don’t even know if he’s awake,” Renjun complained and his sister just rolled her eyes in response.

“Trust me, he’s definitely waiting for you to call him, just go.”

With a nod, Renjun headed into the front room where it was quieter but he didn’t feel completely removed from his family. He curled up on the two seater couch before he scrolled through his contacts and eventually found Jeno’s name. He contemplated whether to text first but decided against it as he hit the Facetime call button.

It took only two rings before the screen was switching and the connection sound played through the otherwise quiet room. Jeno’s face was then showing up on his screen and Renjun felt his chest constrict with affection just at seeing the other.

“Hey!” Jeno started with a bright smile though he looked a little tired to Renjun.

“Hey,” he responded softly, a smile overtaking his features without his consent but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“How was your day? How’s your mom? Is she mad I couldn’t come visit this time?”

“It was nice, the plane ride over was pretty relaxed, not a whole lot happened. I think I napped for a while?” Jeno smiled fondly as Renjun continued, “Mom said she expects you next visit but she’s giving you a free pass on this one since she likes you so much.”

“It’s really reassuring knowing your mom doesn’t hate me.”

“She would never.”

Jeno raised an eyebrow. “Don’t think your sister hasn’t told me all about your ex-boyfriend’s that your mom happened to absolutely loathe. I’m taking it as a win.”

“Lee Jeno, anyone would have to be not in their right mind to not love you, you loser.” Nice. Soften the compliment with an insult. A+ flirting.

“Yeah well it sure took you a while to love me,” Jeno teased.

“That’s a lie, he was gushing over you before you started dating, don’t let him convince you otherwise!” Renjun’s sister’s voice suddenly popped up next to him, Renjun having been too busy making heart eyes at his boyfriend to even notice her walking up.

“Shut up!” He squeaked out. “Don’t listen to her, she’s the liar!”

Jeno was just sitting there on the other end of the video call, eyes crinkled up into small crescents from the force of his smile and the laughs that were spilling out of him with reckless abandon.

“Injunnie, you act like Jaemin isn’t my best friend and like he can keep a secret for more than a week.”

“Hey!” Jaemin called from the background. “I can absolutely keep a secret for longer than that!”

“Sure, and how long was it after Renjun told you he maybe likes me that you came to tell me?” Jeno questioned with a serene expression. God Renjun was so in love it was stupid.

Jaemin stayed quiet for a few seconds before Jeno nodded and smiled a little wider. “That’s what I thought,” he said before turning his full attention back on his boyfriend. “Anyways, what were we talking about?”

“Renjun being madly in love with you for a solid year before he let any of you know about it.”

“Go away! I did not invite you to have this call with me!” Renjun yelled at his sister, tossing a throw pillow at her from where he still sat on the couch. She raised her hands defensively before backing out of the entryway.

“At least stop being a liar,” she said before running back into the kitchen where their parents still were.

“So before my sister so rudely interrupted,” Renjun started, voice raised to be sure she would hear him from the next room. “We were talking about my mom loving you. Which she does and she wants you to come visit. She misses you.”

“Just she misses me?” Jeno asked with a teasing lilt to his tone and Renjun rolled his eyes before staring fondly at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, only her,” he said, keeping his expression the same. His antics resulted in the outcome he’d been hoping for; Jeno giggling more and whining about Renjun being unfair. “Fine, fine, yes I miss you too, that’s why we’re talking on the phone right now. Which speaking of, what were you up to before I called? I was going to text but figured you’d pick up regardless.”

There was a moment of silence that was filled with the screaming adoration in Jeno’s eyes, the expression making Renjun go weak in the knees even through the slightly shitty quality phone call. “Jaemin and I were just playing some games. Donghyuck took the kids out for food tonight but they’ll be back any minute now if you want to say hi.”

“Nah, I only called to talk to you, the others can wait till I get home,” Renjun replied and the sound of Jaemin making an affronted noise could be heard through the tinny speaker.

“I see how it is!”

“None of you are Jeno and I called Jeno’s phone. If I wanted to talk to you guys I would’ve called.”

“Cruel. And after everything we’ve been through together.”

“What games were you playing?” Renjun asked and Jeno started going off about some new game they had just bought that night, detailing what felt like every individual mechanic and plot point of the game. He was what Renjun assumed to be probably halfway through his explanation when Renjun’s mom walked into the room.

“Renjun honey, are you still on the phone?” She asked but her poorly concealed grin gave her stance away. She was there for one reason, and one reason only: Jeno.

“Yeah I am, did you want to say hi?” Renjun asked, patting the seat next to him that was filled almost immediately.

“Lee Jeno!!” She yelled his full name, something she seemed to love to do but only to his face. She had once said she thought it was funny how nervous it made her future son-in-law (her words and no one else’s, at least not yet anyway) that she called him with his family name attached.

“Hey Mama Huang, how was dinner tonight?” He asked seamlessly but Renjun could tell he was still nervous regardless how confident he could act.

“It was delicious, Renjun really knows how to cut up some veggies,” she teased and Jeno laughed from the other end.

“I’ll have to keep that in mind next time he tries to get out of helping cook dinner.”

His mom sent him a side glare and Renjun put his free hand up in a defensive gesture.

“I just like seeing what Jeno will let me get away with,” he defended and Jaemin’s laughter barked through the speaker loudly.

“AKA anything you want?” Jaemin called, still off camera. There was an almost immediate thump, sounding vaguely like someone threw a pillow, and when Jaemin collapsed next to Jeno on the couch, only briefly flying through the frame with a pillow tightly clutched to his stomach, Renjun’s suspicions were confirmed.

“Well? Is he wrong?” Renjun teased and Jeno blushed in response.

“No, but he doesn’t have to say it out loud. It sounds pathetic when someone actually points it out.”

Renjun smiled fondly before getting off the couch to go outside, closing the sliding back door behind him. “Jaemin, go away, I want alone time with my boyfriend.”

Retching noises could be heard from the background but after a few seconds, there was the sound of a door closing followed by a brief silence. Renjun smiled in relief that Jaemin didn’t put up a fight, he really just wanted to be able to talk to his boyfriend.

“I miss you,” Jeno said softly and Renjun smiled.

“It’s just two days, you’ll survive.”

“What, saying you don’t miss me too?”

Renjun rolled his eyes. “I didn’t get teased by my family for mentioning you all day for nothing.”

“What happened to _‘it’s just two days, you’ll survive’,_?” Jeno asked in a mocking tone.

“You’re lucky I love you, you know,” Renjun warned and Jeno laughed at his boyfriend’s antics.

“Yeah, I love you too,” he replied wistfully. Renjun always felt weak in the knees when Jeno’s voice sounded like that. Full of love and adoration.

They talked for a while about their days, more in depth than they could with an audience and by the time they were running out of things that happened that day, there was a buzzing sound from Jeno’s phone receiving a text message.

“Oh, Hyuck just texted and said he’s about to get home. I should probably go before they get here and start screaming at you.”

“Yeah that’s probably for the best, I don’t feel like dealing with them right now, maybe later,” Renjun said, only mostly joking.

“I love you, I’ll see you soon and remember your phone can still send and receive text messages.” Jeno winked after he said this to soften the blow but Renjun still smiled sheepishly in return.

“Sorry, today just felt really hectic with my family and everything. I’ll make sure I text you more tomorrow,” Renjun said. There was sincerity in his tone and Jeno just smiled sweetly in return.

“I miss you, I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you,” Renjun responded.

“I love you too.”

_BONUS_

Renjun had just stepped through the threshold of the dream dorm, wiped out from the early morning travel mixed with a distinct lack of sleep, when a pair of sturdy arms wrapped around him from behind. He was quick to turn around and snake his own arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

“I missed you,” Renjun whispered between them, not waiting for the reply when he brought Jeno down to his level and kissed him softly, the days apart melting away to nothing with each press.

“-missed you too,” Jeno managed between kisses. It only took a few seconds before the other members came flooding in sleepily, Renjun having arrived before they were all usually waking up. The couple shared a look as Jaemin and Donghyuck started arguing over who missed Renjun more and Renjun felt like everything was perfect, even if just for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments if you can, they mean the absolute world to me!
> 
> u can also find me on twt: @likethatfullsun


End file.
